Pilot
Pilot is the first episode (series premiere) of NBC's Believe. It first aired in the United States on March 10, 2014. Synopsis Warning: The "Detailed synopsis" contains extensive plot information with major spoilers. |-|Brief synopsis= The episode begins with main characters Bo and Tate being introduced to viewers, and then to each other. Winter and Channing settle into their support roles in the team behind keeping Bo safe. Moore and Skouras are established as the main antagonists of the show. Background details for both Tate and Bo are revealed, as well as a somewhat vague framework for the direction of the series. |-|Detailed synopsis= The series begins with Bo riding in the back seat of her foster parents' car with her foster father George driving, and her foster mother, Maggie in the front passenger seat. She is singing lyrics to a song which she explains she heard in a dream: :Even though the world is dark, try to like a little part, don't go run and hide. :Give a little of my heart, only then the beat will start keepin' me in time. :Life doesn't wait for long... :...the winding road... All of the sudden a truck strikes the vehicle from behind, to which the George remarks "It's them, they found us..." The truck then strikes the vehicle again, forcing it into a guard rail, off the road, and causing it to roll over in a lightly wooded area where it comes to rest on its roof. George tells Maggie to take Bo & call Channing, shortly thereafter Moore arrives on scene and kills both George and Maggie. Moore is visibly frustrated when witnesses arrive before she can secure Bo. Winter arrives at Kingsland State Prison, GA where Tate is 30 minutes from his scheduled execution. Posing as a Catholic priest, and after a brief conversation, Winter tells Tate "I'm here to help you escape." Bo wakes up lying in a CT scanner at Saint Ann's Hospital, and is visibly distressed by the experience. She says "stop," appears confused, and repeats herself saying "please stop." As the doctors/scientists seem bewildered by the readings they are seeing of Bo's brain, she says "stop it," and then screams "stop it!" as the machine looks to be malfunctioning, although it is one of the operators who shuts it off, not Bo. Back at the prison, Channing is seen for the first time as she and her team monitor the conversation between Winter and Tate. Tate asks what the "catch" is, and Winter explains that "he's not just freeing Tate, he's hiring him." He goes on to explain Bo's foster parents dying in a car wreck, and that rather than being an accident, it was an attempt to kidnap Bo. Tate, agitated, mentions "believing" in so-called friends, and eludes to the fact that doing so is how he ended up being framed. Bo wakes up again, this time in a hospital bed. She hears a medical team trying to revive a patient with no vital signs and gets up to see them through the window in her room as they are in the room across the hall. The doctor, who later introduces himself to Bo as "Dr. Terry," is been applying chest compressions, but ultimately admits defeat and declares 11:58pm as the time of death. Back at the prison, Winter is reciting Psalm 23 with Tate who is at this point a "dead man walking" on his way to his execution. Reluctantly, with time running out, Tate accepts Winter's proposal. The escape plan swings into action, and Tate is whisked away in a very Cloak and Dagger fashion, a hood thrown over his head to "blindfold" him. He is then shown hooded and handcuffed at an airfield where Channing is hosing him down (part of the escape plan involved leaving the prison via its sewer system). Winter shows up, orders the handcuffs removed, and leads Tate to a military transport. Channing is heard complaining: "Why him? He's a murderer, why not me?" - which shows that Channing wanted to be Bo's guardian. At the hospital, the same doctor who lost his patient earlier comes in to check on Bo. They have a brief conversation in which Bo learns that her foster parents are both dead. Bo then displays her telepathic ability for the first time, trying to comfort Dr. Terry regarding the patient he lost earlier - that she shouldn't know about as far as he is aware. She then mentions another patient of his, "Senga," but he claims not to know who she is talking about. Bo seems confused when he insists he doesn't know who she is talking about. Moore is seen approaching an airport on her way to visit her mother for her birthday. She is talking on her cell phone with Skouras, who tells her where to find Bo, with no regard for Moore's plans. She then turns a walk toward a stage where she is apparently, and probably ironically accepting a humanitarian of the year award. Back on the military transport, as he plays back footage of Bo using her abilities, Winter tells Tate: "Inexplicable phenomenon have been a part of Bo's life since she was born. These events are unpredictable, and seem to be connected to her emotions. For now, she has no control over them, but she is starting to become the person she is going to be." Tate makes light of the situation saying "there was a guy, Gerome, in prison - he could bend spoons... couldn't bend knives, though." Winter explains that they want to share her with the world at just the right moment. As Channing puts a tracking anklet on Tate, Winter explains the threat from Skouras's organization: "The people who tried to kidnap her are very powerful people. They want all of her talents for themselves. They think that whoever controls her abilities will control the world. Tate's request for a gun is denied, as Winter says: "We don't do guns, we're the good guys." Through the window in her room at Saint Ann's, Bo sees Dr. Terry staring at the empty bed where the patient he lost used to be. Tate is rushed to Saint Ann's from the airport as makeup is applied to make him look injured. As they arrive inside the hospital, Channing's team - posing as medical staff - is called away and Tate begins tracking Bo down. He promptly turns and physically bumps into Moore, who is herself there to find and kidnap Bo. Tate and Bo manage to escape the grasp of Skouras yet again, with a little teamwork. While on a bus en route to their meeting point with Winter and Channing, Bo sees a street musician who reminds her of Dr. Terry, and engages her one track mind to contact him. Tate turns his head for a brief moment, and Bo disappears. Tate finds her relatively quickly, and Channing pulls up in a van to take them to meet Winter. At an empty warehouse, Tate finds out that this was not a one time deal, and that instead, Winter has hired him to be Bo's guardian not for weeks, or months, but for years. ("the best years of his life.") Moore is seen weaving through traffic, through her phone conversation with a member of her support staff it is mentioned that Winter and his team were previously only able to hide Bo from them for six months. She is then given the address of the warehouse that Winter is at, and she proceeds there at a high rate of speed. Arriving at the warehouse, she immediately shoots the innocent bystanders on the garage level of the warehouse, further demonstrating her complete lack of concern for human life. Upstairs, she soundly defeats Tate in hand-to-hand combat, but just as she is about to kill him, Bo intervenes, using her abilities to summon all the nearby pigeons in a swarming flock around Moore. This allows Channing, Winter, Tate, and Bo to escape, but with Moore in hot pursuit. With Bo still on her private mission, and Tate injured, the duo arrive at Dr. Terry's house. As Tate gets patched up, Bo explains that she was wrong when she thought the doctor knew "Senga," and that she sometimes gets these things wrong. She insists that he will meet her, and save her, and that she is a singer. Bo then takes Dr. Terry's comatose father by the hand, and displays telepathy, relaying to the doctor that his father thinks he's a good doctor, knows he tried to save him, and that he loves him and believes in him. Dr. Terry's expression conveys that this means a great deal to him, whether she really knows what his father is thinking or not. He asks Tate "How does she know all this?" to which Tate replies "I don't know, man, she's a pain in the ass." The doctor is then called into the short staffed ER, and Bo & Tate leave. After parting ways with Dr. Terry, Tate asks Bo "Okay, now where do we really go?" Without hesitation, Bo says "Philadelphia". Tate tells Bo that they need to have some rules from now on when they get to a new place. His first rule is "When we get somewhere, you need to mind your own business." Of course, Bo then cites numerous "what if" examples of how minding her own business might not be the best thing to do, much to the frustration of Tate. Moore is seen having tracked down the vehicle Winter and Channing were in, but it has been abandoned. Just then, she receives a call from Skouras. Dr. Terry is seen in the operating room performing surgery on a patient. He asks her name, and a nurse replies "Agnes." Skouras, in a private jet, receives a call from Winter informing him that Bo is protected again. Skouras reveals that he knows Tate is Bo's new guardian, and that it is a "surprise." He then tells Winter it's going to blow up in his face, and hangs up. Winter and Channing are seen eating Chinese food; Channing reveals (to viewers) that Winter and Skouras used to be partners. Winter lays out his plan of moving them (Bo & Tate) from town to town, which Channing states will be "incredibly risky." Winter says "look on the bright side, think of all the people she'll help along the way." Channing challenges this by reminding him that he put her with a death row inmate, to which Winter replies "No, I put her with her father." Bo and Tate are seen walking toward a bus station as Bo is still offering elaborate, if bizarre "what if" scenarios, but then asks "what's rule number two?" Tate replies "Always do what I say." So, of course... Bo begins a new series of "what ifs" where this might not be the right thing to do. Back at the hospital, we see five letter-shaped balloons spelling out the name of Dr. Terry's patient: "AGNES," who is seen playing a guitar and singing a familiar song. As Dr. Terry looks across the room into a mirror, he sees the reflection of the five balloons, this time, reversed in the mirror spelling out "SENGA." The song Agnes is playing - is the same song from Bo's dream that she is singing at the beginning of the episode. Memorable Quotes *"You stink." —Bo to Tate *"Inexplicable phenomenon have been a part of Bo's life since she was born. These events are unpredictable, and seem to be connected to her emotions. For now, she has no control over them, but she is starting to become the person she is going to be." -Winter *"We want to share her with the world at just the right moment." —Winter *"There was a guy, Gerome, in prison - he could bend spoons... couldn't bend knives, though." —Tate First Appearances *Bo Adams *William Tate *Milton Winter *Channing *Moore *Maggie *George *Adam Terry *Roman Skouras Notes *"Pilot" premiered to an audience of 10.56 million viewers.TV By the Numbers - March 11, 2014 *This episode was dedicated to the "young adult" genre novelist Ned Vizzini, a sufferer of depression who, tragically, committed suicide on December 19, 2013 at the age of 32. One of his novels, It's Kind of a Funny Story, was recently adapted into a same-named film starring Keir Gilchrist, Zach Galifianakis, Emma Roberts, and Viola Davis. *While the series premiered with this episode on Monday, March 10 2014, subsequent season 1 episodes aired on Sundays beginning the following week. Image Gallery Believe-Wiki_Pilot_Bo_Powers_01.jpg|Bo uses her powers to save Tate Believe-Wiki_Pilot_Bo_Powers_02.jpg|Bo summoning pigeons as a disraction Video References Category:Season premiere episodes